1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of couch accessories and more specifically relates to couch catchers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals own furniture to rest upon in a residence. This furniture may include chairs, couches, loveseat and the like. A commonplace and annoying occurrence with these upholstered couches and chairs is that when one sits down, there is a high likelihood that coins, keys, remote controls, phones, jewelry or other debris may drop from the individuals pocket and go down into the crevice of the couch or chair. If this is noticed, the cushions (or whatever covering accompanies the couch or chair) have to be removed and the lost items picked up by digging into the crevice of the furniture or by removing the bottom fabric from the couch or chair. Therefore, there exists a need for a device of some sort to prevent the annoyance of small objects from falling into the crevices of a couch or chair.